Kiss of A Ghost
by following aslan
Summary: “There was a time when I questioned the validity of Lieutenant Brewer’s statement that there was never any peace to be found during a time of war. Now.. now I’ve come to realize that is anything but untrue. " BM/ES mother of the children in the movie
1. Chapter 1

**This Kiss of A Ghost**

_****( Please note that this story takes place before the movie 'The Patriot'. It will be from the point of view of both Benjamin Martin, and his soon-to-be wife Elizabeth Selton.)**_

"_There was a time when I questioned the validity of Lieutenant Brewer's statement that there was never any peace to be found during a time of war. Now.. now I've come to realize that is anything but untrue. There are moments where you forget the bloodshed, the screams, and the death. But those few moments are haunted by the faces of the men I've killed. They are my constant companions, my demons." – Benjamin Martin_

"For God's sake, Elizabeth, occupy your mind with something else! You're going to wear a hole in my floor with your damned pacing." Judith Sikes was a cynical woman whose tongue was nearly as quick as that of a snake. Fortunately her bitter nature was not enough to drive away her newly acquired companion: Elizabeth Selton. The young woman's patient and nurturing manner kept most of the older woman's pointed words at bay while she read to her, played the pianoforte for the woman's entertainment, or sewed along side her. At the present though, despite her best efforts, her thoughts where elsewhere- her concentration fixed on the gate to her father's townhouse across the street.

It was October 23rd.

It had been October 23rd all day yet her hearts desire had yet to have been filled, much to her nerve's regret. It had been five months since she had last seen her _neighbor_, and she could wait no longer. His letter had been clear- October 23rd, but a small part of Elizabeth's mind was still left to doubt.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Elizabeth breathed before dragging her gaze away from the window and towards the pianoforte sitting silently in the corner. She needed to occupy herself before Lady Sikes fired her. Smoothing out the folds of her gown, Elizabeth moved the chestnut bench and seated herself before the ivory keys.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat out of anticipation she extended her hands over the keys before beginning to play. The melodious sound, though a pleasure and a comfort to Lady Sikes's ears, was drowned out by Elizabeth's heartbeat as time ticked on.

Fixing her thoughts upon the music before her she desperately tried to submerge herself into the task at hand. A woman should submit herself to this kind of desperate anxiety involving a man. It wasn't healthy. Elizabeth had never been obsessed about anything in her life- it simply wasn't who she was.

Yet for all her attempts to keep her feelings under control she couldn't keep a steady grip upon her heart.

"What is that horrible racket?" Elizabeth took no notice of Lady Sikes's demanding tone. "Elizabeth!" With a start, Elizabeth was pulled back into reality and the music came to an abrupt stop.

Turning towards the elderly woman she arched a slender brow doing her best to remain calm. The woman told her to play and now she was drawing her attention elsewhere, but Elizabeth's annoyance with the woman melted away as she recognized the "racket" to which Lady Sikes had been referring.

There was no mistaking the sound of the celebration outside of the home she was sitting inside. Rising, in a near trance like state, Elizabeth moved to the window with haste.

"The regiment…" Those words upon the young woman's lips held such a tender excitement that not even Lady Sikes spoke up initially.

"I suppose your going to want to have the rest of the day off…"

Elizabeth turned towards the woman with a smile of pure joy upon her lips as she looked at her hopefully. What had all her patience been for if Lady Sikes turned her down now?

With a heavy sigh the woman gave a shrug, "Fine, fine, but tomorrow you'd best have your head out of the clouds, understood?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I understand." She replied, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. "Thank you!"

With one hand, Elizabeth hiked up the folds of her gown, and moved from the room as quickly as possible. Upon reaching the front door she dropped her skirts, and took a moment to adjust them before slipping out into the street.

It had been five months.

_**(Additional chapters coming! Hopefully they won't be this short! )**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

****(Sorry it's kind of rough! This is the first story of this nature I have written! Please review/comment!! Thanks!)**

The hum of the throng was enough to drown out any memories of the nightmares of war. The laughter, the tears of joy: celebration. Women threw themselves upon their sons, husbands, brothers, and fathers- their faces alight with joy to see them safely home. Others stood ridged among the sea of ever moving people, their faces etched with an emptiness upon realizing that the person whom they had been searching for would not be returning home.

Benjamin felt a pang of guilt though he most likely could have done nothing about it. Many men fell during war. Men under his command. Casualties of war was the natural order of things (yet another element of life revealed to him during his deadly dance with fate). One simply had to let go, and move on.

Relaxing back in the saddle of his mount, Benjamin Martin surveyed the crowed as he urged his horse on through the busy sea of people. Though he maintained an impartial demeanor his eyes eagerly sifted through the crowed in search of one person in particular.

"Captain!"

Benjamin's attention was drawn to a young man whom he recognized for the soldiers who serve under him. Giving the man a warm smile of greeting Benjamin brought his horse to a stop as he reached down to retrieve the envelope in the man's outstretched hand.

"The general asked me to deliver this to you. He also wished me to disclose his deepest apology that he was not here to give you your discharge in person in addition to his congratulations on the victory! He was called home, his wife is terribly ill you know." He called up through the noise of the people surrounding him.

Benjamin inclined his head, "Thank you. When you see the general next please give him my regards and wish his wife better health for me."

Bowing his head respectfully the young man disappeared in the crowd leaving the captain alone- letter in hand.

His discharge. A bitter happiness filled him. He was free from the service of the military, but would he ever be free of what really haunted him?

He had served his time well. Through the length of the seven years the war had raged on he had rising through the ranks after having proven himself time and time again. He was young, only twenty seven, but was more capable then a number of men twice his age.

"Ben!" The captain raised his head at the sound of his name being called. It had been too long since he had last heard that voice. It didn't take long for him to spot Elizabeth Selton in the crowd. Her beauty made her stand out in a most appealing way. Then again perhaps it was simply his love for her that drew his gaze her way more often then not. Her oval face was illuminated with her joyful radiance. She seemed even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her blonde hair was pinned back beneath a straw bonnet, which tied beneath her pale chain, framing her features perfectly. Benjamin watched her as she moved through the crowed of people, holding up the hem of her gown of pink and ivory striped silk which only seemed to enhance the fairness of her features. She was so elegantly feminine. How long had it been that he had laid eyes on a woman so pristine?

Five months.

Dismounting he kept a firm hold on the reins as he led his steed behind him as he approached the young woman. As she neared him a smile spread across his features unlike anything anyone had seen since the start of the war. It was a smile of both relief and overwhelming happiness.

Elizabeth came to stand before him and gazed up at him- blue eyes twinkling. She didn't speak, she just smile.

Reaching out, Benjamin moved to cup the side of her face just before her attention was diverged to the horse behind him in sudden alarm.

"What happened to Alexander?" Elizabeth asked moving around him towards the horse. Ben stood for a moment unsure of how to proceed. Spirits high he could do nothing but chuckle as he turned round to face the horse who's nose was being stroked fondly by the woman he had been about to embrace.

"He broke his ankle while we where crossing a river three months ago." He explained as he watched her with a gentle expression as she fussed fondly over the horse. "This is Maria."

"Maria…" Elizabeth cooed with a gentle laugh as she ran her gloved hand the horse's nose again.

"Goodness gracious, Beth, is this how you greet the man who you've been fussing over since he left? By paying more attention to his horse that to him?" Another voice chimed it and it was only then that Ben noticed that Elizabeth was not alone. Elizabeth's older sister Charlotte watched her sister with a look of gentle humor.  
Ben laughed feeling slightly embarrassed that he had not noticed her sooner, "Miss Selton." He greeted, inclining his head respectfully.

"We've been neighbors for the last eleven years, Benjamin, you can call me Charlotte." She said offering up a warm smile.

Ben gave a wry grin before turning his attention back to Elizabeth, feeling a pleasant sensation rush through his stomach as he found her to be watching him- her attention no longer on the horse. Her pink lips where curved upwards though a look of guilt dominated her features. She had never been quite as bold as her sister to express herself.

He recalled on her twelfth birthday when her aunt had given Charlotte her present by mistake, but refused to tell her aunt out of the fear of looking too selfish or rude. She was a tender-hearted woman who he just happened to be in love with… whether Elizabeth knew it or not.

"Why don't we escape this smother crowd?" Ben suggested giving Elizabeth a gentle look as if to smooth away all her guilt.

"I'm sure your mother will be anxious to see you." Elizabeth spoke as she moved away from the horse, "Mother wishes for us to extend an invitation for you to dine with us this evening."

Charlotte moved to her sister side- subtly surveying the two. She knew her sister more deeply than anyone else, and despite Elizabeth's lack of a proper greeting she knew that the unspoken exchange between the two was enough for now. Though the young couple's relationship was nothing beyond a close knit friendship, their families and friends knew full well what the most likely outcome of their relationship would be.

"I would be delighted." Benjamin replied his eyes alight.

Charlotte reached out to take her sisters hand and tuck it beneath her arm fondly, "We need to fetch something for Mama, but we will see you this afternoon." She said warmly knowing despite her sister's silent protest they needed to give Ben time to visit his own family before stealing him away.

"I look forward to it." Benjamin smiled with a nod as he watched the two women disappear into the crowd. He would have desired a further word with Elizabeth, but he knew that her sister's presence made the conditions for them to speak freely rather uncomfortable. For all the years he had known the Selton family, Ben knew how reserved the youngest Selton girl was under most circumstances, and he was not about to be the one to drag her out of her comfort zone simply for his own selfish pleasure. She was a proper woman, raised to make any man a perfect wife, but he hoped that it wouldn't be just any man she married. He hoped that it would be him.

Mounting his horse once again he pressed on through the crowd, eager to be reunited with his family, but even more anxious to meet with Elizabeth Selton once again.


End file.
